In most inland water ways, conventional buoys that are utilized are nun, can, and danger buoys. Such buoys may, or may not, be lighted. Wherever used, however, it is desirable to ensure that the buoys will resist fracture, puncture, or distortion even when struck by water craft, or when buffeted by waves along the shoreline. It is desirable to have the buoys be virtually unsinkable, yet simple to manufacture.
The buoys according to the present invention fulfill the desired criteria set forth above. Additionally, the buoys according to the present invention are constructed so that it is easy to make any type of buoy from the same basic component parts, and utilizing the same basic procedures. The buoys according to the present invention may simply and easily be made as nun, can, or danger buoys, and according to one aspect of the present invention may be converted from nun buoys to can or danger buoys after construction.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a buoy is provided which comprises: a central pipe having first and second ends; a one-piece outer plastic shell surrounding said pipe, and enclosing said first end of said pipe, said second end of said pipe being open; said outer shell having a first end portion surrounding said pipe first end; an enlarged mid portion, comprising a float spaced from said pipe; and an elongated second end portion, spaced from said pipe over the majority of the length thereof; foam disposed between said pipe and said outer shell; and a counterweight disposed in said pipe at said first end thereof. A collar preferably holds the second end of the outer plastic shell in contact with the central pipe. The collar and the pipe preferably are ABS plastic, while the outer shell is polyethylene and the foam is rigid urethane foam. To anchor the buoy, an eyebolt is provided which completely passes through the pipe and shell below the enlarged midportion of the shell, and above the counterweight. The second end portion of the shell may be tapered to configure the buoy as a nun buoy, and first and second plastic sleeves may be disposed over the second end portion of the shell to alternatively configure the buoy as a can buoy, or a danger buoy, respectively. A cap may be provided at the open second end of the pipe, or a conventional light source placed in association with the buoy at the open second end of the pipe.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a buoy is provided which comprises: a central plastic pipe having first and second means; a one piece outer plastic shell, said shell having a first, tubular, end portion surrounding and completely enclosing said pipe at said first end thereof; and an enlarged body portion, defining a float, surrounding said pipe at a midportion thereof; a counterweight disposed in said pipe at said first end thereof; an upper shell hollow member having interior cross-sectional dimensions larger than outer dimensions of said central pipe including a collar at a first end of said upper shell member, said collar having internal cross-sectional dimensions not significantly greater than exterior dimensions of said central pipe, and said upper shell member at a second end thereof, opposite said first end thereof, having cross-sectional dimensions significantly greater than outer cross-sectional dimensions of said pipe, but less than cross-sectional dimensions of said enlarged portion of said outer plastic shell; means for holding said upper shell member with said second end thereof operatively engaging said enlarged portion of said outer plastic shell, and said first end thereof operatively engaging said central pipe; and buoyancy means disposed between said enlarged portion of said outer plastic shell and said central plastic pipe.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a durable, effective, simple, versatile and relatively inexpensive buoy. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention from the appended claims.